Quand les Black se déchaînent
by Aurysadik
Summary: Lucius s'attendait à trouver un humain,il trouva un chat.Lucius s'attendait à trouver un Potter,il trouva un Black.Lucius s'attendait à trouver un ennemi,il trouva le bonheur.
1. Chapter 1

**Ceci est une production d'Aurysadik et Came. Ceci étant dit, ne vous inquiétez pas du rythme complètement irrégulier des publications. Etant écrite à deux, il est assez difficile de déterminer la progression de l'écriture de cette fiction.**

**Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

><p><strong>C'est par là que tout avait commencé<strong>

Pov Harry

Il fait noir. Je ne me souvenais pas qu'il faisait aussi sombre dans ce placard,quand j'y vivais. Le papier peint est taché de sang...de mon sang. Il y a quelques jours, il était encore beige. Aujourd'hui, il est plutôt rouge. J'entends des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Il ne va pas tarder à arriver... Et tout va recommencer. Et dire que tout a commencé sur un simple malentendu; une simple simple erreur qui fit basculer ma vie!

FLASHBACK

_Ca faisait deux semaines que j'étais revenu de Poudlard, deux semaines que je vivais de nouveau dans mon enfer personnel. Vous me direz,je vis dans une maison agréable, avec ma famille et nous ne manquons pas d'argent. Dans ce cas,où est le problème? Cette maison est une prison dans laquelle je suis enfermée chaque année, ma famille me hait et le seul argent que j'ai jamais dépensé était celui que mes parents m'ont légué pour poursuivre mes études._

_Comme d'habitude, j'erre dans les rues de Little Whingning, marchant pour essayer d'oublier, d'oublier la mort de Sirius, d'oublier l'implication de Dumbledore dans celle-ci, d'oublier qu'une fois encore, il ne m'a pas tout dit, qu'une fois encore, des personnes ont souffert à cause de moi. Déja Cédric, et maintenant on pourrait se dire que je suis habitué à tous ces malheurs que je semble attirer, mais en fait, peu importe le nombre de catastrophes qui se produit , c'est toujours aussi dur._

_Ron et Hermione ne m'ont pas écrit de l'été. Vont-ils me laisser tomber, eux aussi, comme le monde magique l'a fait après la mort de Cédric, ou Dumbledore a-t-il encore quelquechose à voir avec ceci? Peu importe... Après tout,je ne pense pas que je compte vraiment pour eux. La jalousie de Ron... La supériorité d'Hermione... Je ne pourrai plus le supporter. Ils vont sûrement essayer de me faire parler, de m'aider... Mais je ne veux pas parler,j e veux oublier, oublier que la seule famille qu'il me restait était morte, morte à cause de moi._

_Mes pieds m'ont mené jusqu'au parc, comme à chaque fois que je me plonge dans mes pensées. Je retrouve mes esprits et me dirige vers la balançoire. Je m'assois dessus et laisse mes pieds dessiner au sol des figures dont les traits ne me font penser à rien de connu puis j'entends un bruit,des cailloux qui sont écrasés par des lève la tête,il y a un homme devant , enfin un homme, pas vraiment... Il doit avoir 2 ou 3 ans de plus que moi, avec des yeux marrons, un type tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Mais pourquoi me regarde t-il comme ça? Ne sait-il pas que je ne suis que le délinquant de St Brutus, à n'approcher que pour se défouler? Je crois que je vais partir, il veut sûrement la balançoire sur laquelle je me suis assis. Bien sûr, il y a plussieurs balançoires dans un parc,n'est-ce pas? Eh bien celle-ci est la seule qui a survécu au passage de Dudley et sa bande. Au moment-même où je me lève, il ouvre la bouche et dit: « Attends,je suis nouveau dans le quartier et ... Je m'appelle Mickey. » Je lève la tête et regarde ses cheveux. Pas d'oreilles. Bizarre, il me semblait que Mickey avait des oreilles, d'après Dudley._

_« Pourq__uoi me regardes tu ainsi? J'ai quelque chose dans les cheveux?» dit-il, étonné._

_-Je cherchais des oreilles, mais il faut croire que mon cousin est tellement stupide qu'il ne sait pas reconnaître des oreilles._

_-Des oreilles? Des oreilles comme sur le personnage de Mickey? Tu n'as jamais vu Mickey? Mais quel âge as-tu? »_

_Je crois que je l'ai choqué. Pourtant,je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de bien étonnant à croire que des gens puissent avoir des oreilles rondes et noires sur la tête. Dudley a bien eu une queue en tirbouchon. D'ailleurs, il faudrait vraiment que je trouve le sort qui lui donnerait le groin qui va avec._

_Ca, c'était la première fois que je parlais avec Mickey. Oui, pendant ces vacances, j'ai vu avec lui plus de Walt Disney que je n'en avais jamais vu - pas comme si j'en avais déjà vu avant. Nous sommes revus presque tous les jours pendant trois semaines. Plus le temps passait, plus on se rapprochait. Le problème, c'est qu'on s'est TROP rapproché. Un soir,je crois que c'était le 9 août, nous avions prévu un rendez-vous dans le parc. J'étais assis dans l'herbe et je l'ai vu arrivé. J'ai voulu me lever pour lui sauter dans les bras, comme je le faisais depuis quelques jours, mais j'ai trébuché. Alors que je pensais me retrouver encore une fois par terre avec besoin d'aller voir Mme Pomfresh, je me suis retrouvé dans ses bras. J'ai relevé la tête ,les joues rouges. (**n'empêche il devait pas avoir l'air con** _ un harry rougissant miam!) Il a penché la tête, et nos lèvres se sont effleurées. Surpris, j'ai reculé la tête. Puis, reprenant mes esprits, j'ai posé mes lèvres sur les siennes et entamé un baiser .Nous avons continué de nous embrasser pendant ce qui m'a semblé être des heures._

_Quand nous nous sommes arrêtés suffisament longtemps pour me permettre de regarder auttour de moi, le soleil était en train de se devais rentrer. Je devais rentrer avant Dudley,ou je resterais dehors cette nuit. Alors je me relevais, dit aurevoir à Mike en lui donnant un petit baiser et courut jusqu'à la sortie du âs. Il ne me demanda pas de rester plus longtemps, je lui avais expliqué que si je ne rentrais pas à l'heure, les Dursley ne me laisseraient pas sortir pendant un certain temps._

_Alors je courus, courus de toutes mes forces, en espérant que Dudley ne soit pas déjà rentré. Je ne savais pas quelle heure il était. 20h ? 21h ? Impossible de savoir. Enfin, j'atteinds la porte du 4, Privet Drive. J'ouvris la porte, tout avait l'air normal. Mon oncle regardait la télé, ma tante faisait son ménage quotidien et proutant,je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas, comme si ce n'était que le calme avant la tempête. Et là, je vis mon oncle se tourner vers moi. Il y avait une étincelle dans son regard, une étincelle qui me disait que tout ce que j'avais pu endurer jusqu'à maintenant ne serait rien comparé à ce que qu'allait devenir ma vie._

FIN FLASHBACK

Pendant ce temps là, dans un manoir incartable,innomable,indescriptible,et appartenant à un être tout aussi sombre que lui (on ne se demande pas qui c'est!), avait lieu une réunion (d'anciens élèves) secrète entre le terrifiant et ténébreux Voldemort et le magnifique et glacial... Lucius Malefoy.

Pov Lucius

Que me veut encore cette créature -bon avouons le- sublime que je dois appeler maître?Croit-il vraiment que je n'ai rien d'autre à faire? Et dire que quand il m'a appelé j'étais dans ma douche en train de penser à...

Euh non ,revenons au présent, que dit-il?

- « ... Lucius, j'attends de toi la réussite de cette mission. Tu n'auras aucune autre chance après la débâcle qui a eu lieu au Ministère. Mon espion vient de m'informer de la cachette de Potter. Tu vas t'y rendre et me le ramener en vie, ne l'abîme pas, il est à moi.

-Oui, maître. (à vos ordres, chef- **pitoyable**)

-Va et ne me déçoit pas !

Après que mon cher _maitre _m'ait dit où se trouvait Potter, je quittais le manoir et transplanais au 4 Privet Drive, Little Whingning, Surrey. Je me retrouvais devant une maison ordinaire, dans une rue d'une banalité affligeant. Mais comment les moldus peuvent-ils vivre dans des choses si ...ah, je ne trouve même pas de mot pour qualifier ces choses qu'ils osent appeler maison. Bon, depêchons, je dois retourner à mes occupations.

Je tournais la poignée, remerciant mentalement Narcissa de m'avoir offert une nouvelle paire de gants ce matin-là. Bizarrement, la porte ne grince pas. Il faut croire qu'ils sont assez évolués pour penser à la huiler.

Ce que je vis ce jour là, dans cette maison où personne n'aurait pu imaginer que quelque chose comme cela pourrait arriver, me choqua. Cela fit plus que me choquer, cela changea ma vie.

* * *

><p>CAME: Lucius choqué, c'est un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche.<p>

AURY: Et ba t'as intérêt à commencer une collection de pierres blanches, parce qu'avec nous deux, y'a pas mal de jours qui vont être marqués.

CAME: C'est sûr, surtout en sachant à quelle personne pensait Lucius sous la douche. mdr

AURY: J'aime trop ce mec, et je sens que le mettre en couple va vraiment être hilarant.

LUCIUS:Et ba vous avez intérêt à vous dépêcher, parce que quand je me sens seul, ça fait mal.

AURY,chuchotant à CAME:Ca te dit de faire traîner les choses?

CAME, chuchotant à AURY: Tu m'ôte les mots de ma bouche "sourire sadik"

_NIARK NIARK_

_Regards inquiets dans la directeurs des auteurs._


	2. Chapter 2

**Je sais que cela fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas publié.En fait,j'avais décidé de publier ce chapitre une semaine après le de faire durer le suspense...Malheureusement(pour vous),j'ai complètement oublié de le mettre,donc vous ne l'avez que maintenant.**

**Eh oui,toute cette attente pour rien(ou presque).Le chapitre suivant est toujours en cours d'é n'avons pas encore réussi à nous trouver un créno dans nos emplois du temps très chargé ne devrait pas aurez bien ce chapitre un jour...Rassurez vous,il sera bien plus long que celui-là.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

POV Lucius

La première chose que je vois est un corps. Enfin, ce qu'il reste d'un corps. Il est couvert de sang, et certains membres forment des angles bizarres. En parlant de bizarre, est-ce vraiment une queue de chat dans cet amas de chair sanglante?

Je m'en approche doucement. J'ai l'impression de percevoir le mouvement de respiration du corps. Est-il vraiment possible que quelqu'un survive à ça?

Je me baisse à côté de la personne. Un enfant, d'après la taille. Ou un nain!

Je remarque tout de suite ses yeux. Des yeux de couleur émeraude avec des pupilles fendues, comme le sont celles des chats.

Ses yeux me fixent. Il me dévisage, puis, pour la première fois depuis que j'ai ouvert la porte, un son perce le silence pesant qui s'était installé. Un gémissement. Un gémissement dans lequel je crois reconnaître mon nom.

Attendez, ai-je bien entendu mon nom ? Mais comment ce gosse, qui a plus l'air mort que vif, pourraît-il connaître mon nom ? Enfin mon nom, je comprends, je suis quand même assez riche pour être connu... mais comment me connaît-il assez pour associer mon visage au nom des Malefoy?

Je le reconnaîtrais sûrement d'après son physique, s'il n'est pas moldu ou sang de bourbe. Alors, des cheveux noirs ébouriffés, vraiment très doux avec... des oreilles de chat !

Attendez... Yeux verts, cheveux noirs ébourrifés. Est-ce que ce gosse est vraiment Potter?

Encore plus ahurissant ; Potter est mi-chat ? Potter est un Black ?

Oh Merlin ! Par Salazar et tous ses serpents venimeux ! Et dire que j'étais seulement sensé le trouver et le ramener. ( **Et oui, c'est con hein ! XD **)

Tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple ! Mais non ! Encore une fois, Potter n'a pas pu s'empêcher de tout foutre en l'air ! Mais qu'ai-je bien pu faire à Merlin pour mériter ça ? ( A part naître, tu veux dire ? Rien. Ah si... vivre )

Affronter la colère de Narcissa si je livre quelqu' un de sa famille au Lord, ou subir le Doloris quelques minutes en annonçant la disparition de Potter ?

Sachant que la dernière fois que Narcissa m'en a voulu, j'ai du vivre pendant 2 mois dans une résidence secondaire, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'elle pourrait faire si je touchais à sa famille.

Oui, je n'ai vraiment aucun doute. Potter doit disparaître. A faire :

1 Changer les souvenirs des moldus

2 Faire disparaître le corps

3 Convaincre Sev de le soigner ( eh oui, il ne voulait pas le tuer )

4 Lui trouver une nouvelle identité (** s' il est vivant ba oui s 'il est mort ça sert à rien roh »« c'est bon j'ai compris je me casse** - pas trop tôt - **salope** - moi aussi je t' aime )

« Qui êtes vous et que faîtes vous chez moi ? »

Ça, c' est le cri de goret que mes oreilles ont du endurer. Allez savoir comment je peux encore encore entendre après avoir subi ÇA.

Le côté positif ( **et oui,il y en a un **) , c' est que je n'ai plus à chercher ces sales moldus puisqu'ils sont venus à moi.

Le côté négatif, c' est la vue qui va avec cette voix. Deux porcs et une femme aussi raide que Babitty Lapina.̽ Si tous les moldus ressemblent à ça, je comprends d' où vient cette envie de garder le sang pur.

« Stupéfix » dis-je trois fois.

* * *

><p><strong>̽Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu <em>Les contes de Beedle Le Barde, <em>je parle de la souche qui est sensée être Babitty Lapina à la fin du conte. ( eh oui, une souche c'est raide )**

**LUCIUS : Quoi ! Vous trouvez que je suis trop rapide ? Mais que vouliez vous que je fasse ?**

**AURY : Moi je voulais que tu tortures les Dursleys.**

**CAME : Je plains Ryry alors.**

**AURY : On s'en fiche de Ryry. Il peut mourir que si on le veut de toute façon. ( m' en fiche je l'aurais ma séance de tortures d'abord. D' ailleurs je vais commencer à l' écrire nananère )**

**CAME : Ouais mais si Ryry meurt, Dray il va être triste.**

**AURY : Tiens, il est où celui-là d'ailleurs ?**

**LUCIUS : Il s'est mis à bouder comme un gamin et Harry n'a pas pu résister.**

**_Cris de plaisir_**

**_Auteurs se dirigeant dans la direction des cris._**

**LUCIUS : Et ils ont fermé la porte ! ! !**


End file.
